returning
by cxdmxztxgandthatsallisee
Summary: total drama has been over for a wile Gwen left Duncan for Trent and Duncan has realized all he ever wanted was Courtney, so when there is a TD reunion will he brave up and tell her how he feels and will she forgive him. read and find out


Duncan's POV.

there I stood I was second to last to come to Geoff's party. He invited EVERYONE from total drama seasons 1-4 I took one of the two remaining seat in between a freckle faced red head and a tall well built guy with a close cropped buzz cut. After a few minuets of talking to them I discovered the red head was named Scoot he was from a DIRT farm...now talk about weird... The other kid, Brick had spent his whole life in military school and went home for saving three contestants from being eaten alive by a giant robent that worshiped Zeke.

Geoff and DJ walked over to me... finally... after all the stuff that I had to talk about with those two, it's good to see my two best friends we walked across the room over to Trent and Alejandro. Geoff had finally forgiven Alejandro for the whole him kissing Bridgett thing.

"I heard about you and Gwen breaking up" I just rolled my eyes. Of coarse Trent would say that he obviously still cared about her, she also cared about him witch is one of the reasons I dumped her that and I still missed Courtney...

"SO Geoff" Alejandro started glancing around the room "Who's late tonight.." there where 4 unoccupied chairs that weren't obviously taken by some one. 4 who was left!

"OH...Mike and Zoey there from season 4...and uh Lindsey and Courtney..." Geoff's voice trailed off after seeing my face to react to her name. I haven't seen her seance season 3, she has been refusing to talk to me.

I couple I didn't recognize walked threw the door with Lindsey He was tall and thin with tan skin and high topped hair, She had bright red hair with a flow and was quiet pale. They must be Mike and Zoey, they took two seats next to each other wile Lindsey sat by Tyler who had obviously saved the seat for her... I guess he was just trying to be a good boyfriend...something I never was for Courtney, but should have been, she intentional angers me about the stupidest stuff. I still should have been there for her and now she wouldn't even let me apologize!

I saw a sleek black Limousin pull up to the party, the most beautiful girl stepped out, she was greeted by Bridgett, Heather and Sierra. The guys began to walk towards the girls when I noticed Gwen pulling Trent aside, They look so happy together, and I'm happy for her, but I have my own problem I can leave my friends or face Courtney again.

Cody joined us moments later and we had almost gotten to where the girls were standing when Bridgett noticed, pointed it out to Heather and Courtney. Sierra noticed and whispered something to Courtney, witch made her smile. Geoff said a few things to them, I wasn't paying attention, I couldn't I was to busy staring at Courtney she looked older..and sadder. It was great to see her, but she wasn't in great shape.

"Great now everyone's here we begin!" Geoff shouted happily

"begin what" I didn't mean to say that out loud...Courtney look up from the ground just long enough for her to roll those beautiful gray eyes of hers...

"yet again he neglects to listen to what anyone else has to say he's just stuck in his own world" Courtney said rolling her eyes again, but this time smiling, man does she look great...

Geoff walked up on stage, and began to speak into a really old school microphone, I haven't seen one that old..ever.

"well now that everyone is her..." he began before Chris and Chief walked in and took the microphone from him

"Welcome ex-contestants" Chris began looking over everyone "We have a little game for you guys, everyone will put a song with the artist, the song has to be dedicated to someone else, you also have to put on the back who the song is for." everyone looked around in shock "Oh and the person you dedicate it to will go on the digital board beside me" he said pointing the a tv beside that was hooked up to his computer, great...this is going to be fun.

Everyone took a small note card and a pen, I looked around the room for a second thinking about who and what to right, then Courtney and my eyes meet, only for a moment before she looks away. Smiling I knew just what to right, one of my favorite songs I used to play for hours on end just to stop me from calling Courtney, who would most defiantly get pissed. We all turned in or songs when I felt a strong hand on my shoulder turning I saw some one from Earlier... Mike I think his name was

"Don't look so down" he said smiling revealing a large gap between his front 2 teeth." I think you'll find Courtney's song..." he paused as if to think of the right word"... interesting" I nodded slowly, he turned and left with the girl with red hair, Zoey I think her name was.

I sat down as the first song began I looked up to see who it was for...Heather's name appeared on the TV the song "She Wolf" began to play. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad this might be hilarious. Looking around the room to notice Heather looking confused, then Alejandro walked over she rolled her eyes, kissing him all the same.

After 20 min. of siting listening to so many different songs and people discovering who sent it in. The song "contagious" came on I looked up to see who's girlfriend put it up for them I froze when I saw my name on the board, Gwen walked by she shook her head I looked over to see Courtney smiling at me I smiled back. She began to walk over and sat down next to me in Brick's seat he didn't seem to mind considering he was halfway across the room with Mike Zoey and a short African-Canadian kid who really needed a work out, Cameron I think his name was I'm pretty sure he ended up winning season 4, only thing me and this kid have in common. Courtney turned red when the next song came on, her name was on the board this was my song to her. "What makes you beautiful" by one direction.

I put my arm around her She laced her thin elegant fingers in my hair, neither of us needed to say a word we both new what the other wanted to say, we didn't need words we knew each other to well. We just leaded in for a kiss, it was as if nothing had happen she knew I was sorry, the song changed I didn't even care anymore, I was happy I had my world again. Lucky for me I didn't split the 500 grand I still had from season 2 with Gwen so I had my money, I had finally gotten out of prison and I had the girl of my dreams back, things were perfect.

"Hey sweetheart" she whispered when h=we broke away from the kiss "You should come back with me to Toronto, I have my own little apartment there, we could make up for all that lost time together." I smiled at her knowing erectly what she meant it was unlike her, but I guess she missed me more then I thought. Without a word I answered her with a passionate kiss, Her hands getting tangled in my hair wile my arms were wrapped tightly around her waist, nothing could make me happier.

_OK If you readers want I can post a story about there time in Toronto and/or what songs some other contestants who they sent it to and what it was. _


End file.
